callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Icarus
Icarus is a buildable plane that can be made in the Mob of the Dead. Its name comes from Albert Arlington's journal entry.File:Al's Journal BOII.png Overview Icarus can be built on the roof of Alcatraz, and consists of five separate parts located around the penitentiary. To get the parts the players must get the Warden's Key, as it is required for every part. In solo, the player can carry all five items at the same time, but with two or more people, one player is permitted to one part at a time. *The uniforms can be found in the shower rooms, below the cafeteria. The player must open the gate to the laundry machine with the key, then go to Afterlife and shock a voltmeter opposite of the machine. The laundry machine must then be activated, and this will trigger more zombies to spawn (regardless of round and how many there were originally left) and thick fog to appear. Eventually, the laundry is ready and the uniforms can be picked up. *The rigging can be found in the spiral staircase in the citadel tunnels. The player must open a small gate to unlock the electric number pad with the key, then go to Afterlife on top of the staircase. As the player floats down to the numbers pad, three numbers will appear on the walls to form a code. The numbers pad must be shocked to change the numbers to match the gate. Once this is done, the player should a small alarm, and a 60-second timer will start to count down. The door next to the numbers pad must be opened, and the rigging be obtained from the elevator in the lower room during this time. *The engine can be found in the Warden's Office, in a room protected by electrified door. To disable it, the three generators located in a room at the docks must be overloaded by shocking the associated panels in Afterlife (one of the panels is in a room only accessible during Afterlife). Once done, music will play and the engine can be picked up in the Warden's Office. *The control valves can be found in the infirmary, next to the Cerberus head. They are in a glass case protected by a lock. The lock can simply be opened with the key and the valves can be picked up. *The oxygen tank can be found at the docks, next to the M1927. In solo, the player must simply open the gate with the key and shock the nearby voltmeter in Afterlife to open the gate to the oxygen tank. However, with two or more people it is more complex: after unlocking the first gate, shocking the voltmeter will close it but open the one to the oxygen tank, and shocking it subsequently will open the first gate but close the second. Thus, two players must collaborate for one to shock the panel and the other to retrieve the part. With at least one part, the player should go to the roof. It is accessible by entering Afterlife in the infirmary and going through a portal in the walkway with many doors, jump up (at the peak of the jump, the 'jump' button must be pressed again to vault over to the roof) and shocking a voltmeter next to the roof door. Icarus can be built there. Once all five parts are built, it can be boarded. Once any player boards it, the take-off sequence will initiate (with a loud alarm), and the plane will take off in approximately five seconds. After flying into a storm, it will crash into one of the support beams of the Golden Gate Bridge, and all players will fall down to the bridge. Icarus can be spotted on the bridge, on fire and falling into the ocean shortly after the crash. After the player returns to Alcatraz and completes the current round, Icarus can be reused by finding five fuel tanks (located at the same locations as the parts previously, this time without having to do any puzzles). The fuel tanks can be used to refuel Icarus, which can then be flown again. Gallery Al's Journal BOII.png Trivia *''Icarus'' is a reference to the Ancient Greek myth of Icarus. Icarus' father Daedalus constructed wings for Icarus to use to fly out of the labyrinth in which they were imprisoned. However, as he flew too close to the sun, the wax holding the feathers together melted and he plummeted to his death. *Players can throw a Hell's Retriever or Hell's Redeemer at the tail end of the Icarus after take-off and it will spin on the end of the tail. It is retrieved after landing. *''Icarus'' may be named off of Arlington's comic, Icarus from Mars. *''Icarus'' can be disabled by Brutus. *''Icarus'' is the first buildable vehicle in Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies. *Players can/were able to go Prone, then abord the plane glitching the charector to be laying down on the plane as it takes off. References